


Gentle Reminders

by r2q5



Series: Daddy Hux and ADHD Kylo [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren has ADHD, M/M, Paddling, Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2q5/pseuds/r2q5
Summary: Truly, Hux’s disappointment was worse than any physical punishment. But the ritual helped break through the stubbornness to assuage Kylo’s guilt, and gave Hux the opportunity to provide him the firm hand he needed. Literally.Or: Hux is patient, but he doesn’t tolerate dishonesty.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Daddy Hux and ADHD Kylo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581379
Comments: 17
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea I had on Twitter:  
> "college student kylo with adhd and daddy hux who provides structure to his life and keeps him on track with punishment/rewards"
> 
> I aged Kylo up to a grad student, so he's around 23/24, but otherwise it's pretty much the same. Hux is around 30? 
> 
> (also, wow, it's been more than a year since I last posted, RIP)

"Kylo, could you come here for a moment?" 

Kylo looked up from his phone. He had just walked into the living room to grab his laptop charger, but Hux had apparently been waiting for him, sitting calmly on the sofa. 

Kylo didn't like the expression on his face. 

"Yes?" he asked tentatively, stepping towards the couch. 

Hux stayed seated. "Put your phone down, please.”

Kylo hesitated but obeyed, setting it on the coffee table, his stomach curling into a knot. He knew he was in trouble now, but didn't know why. His gaze flicked over nervously to the end table cabinet by the couch. 

"I just got off the phone with the doctor's office," Hux said. 

_Fuck._ Now Kylo knew, and his stomach dropped with nervousness. 

"You told me you had scheduled your appointment already. Did you lie to me?"

Kylo winced, staring at the floor. 

He felt so small; he often did around Hux, especially when he was being punished. Most of the time the feeling was welcome, a respite from the overwhelming responsibilities of life, a safe rock he could cling to. That was why they had this arrangement in the first place.

But under Hux’s disapproving stare, he wishes he was small enough to disappear. 

"Answer me, Kylo.”

"Yes, sir," he answered meekly.

“Yes, sir _what_ _?_ ” 

“Yes, sir, I lied to you.” 

Kylo kept his gaze firmly on the floor, his bare feet scrunching the shag carpet underneath his toes. He hadn’t meant to, but Hux had asked him so many times that he was embarrassed to tell him he hadn’t yet. He’d meant to make the call as soon as he told that white lie and just. Forgot. 

"Come here,” Hux said firmly, patting his thigh. 

Kylo folded his arms stubbornly and didn’t move. He knew he’d get his punishment eventually, but he wanted Hux to know he wasn’t happy about it. 

“ _Kylo_ ,” Hux warned.

Kylo knew what _that_ meant, but he still stalled for several moments before huffing and reluctantly draping himself over Hux’s lap. 

“What do you say if you need me to stop?” Hux asked, rolling up his sleeves.

“Red,” Kylo answered, rolling his eyes internally.

“And if you can't speak?” 

Kylo tapped Hux’s leg three times. 

"Good. Now," Hux said, pulling Kylo’s sweatpants down halfway to his knees, “why did you lie to me?”

“I didn’t—I didn’t mean to—” 

Hux swatted his ass and Kylo flinched. 

“Answer me.” Hux’s voice was calm, level, no hint of anger in his tone. 

“I don’t know!” Kylo yelled, angrily, the first hint of tears starting to sting in his eyes. The guilt and stubbornness was still there, but anger was also starting to grow. Anger at himself, and anger at Hux, for catching him, for ruining his night. He had been in a good mood, playing a game on his laptop and relaxing, and now he was bent over Hux’s lap like a misbehaving child.

Which, in a sense, he supposed he was.

Hux laid down several hard slaps and Kylo squirmed and grunted, though he stayed where Hux put him. 

“Are you going to be a bad boy tonight? You know better than this,” Hux admonished.

“It was just a fucking—” Kylo growled in frustration. “I was going to call them right after, I swear!”

Kylo knew he was wrong, knew he was misbehaving and provoking Hux, but he wasn’t ready to give in, yet. It wasn’t out of defiance, he just. Needed this, sometimes. Needed the discipline, needed to be guided back to the right path.

Hux knew this. 

Instead of responding verbally, he reached over, opening the drawer of the end table by the couch. Kylo strained his neck trying to see what Hux was reaching for, but Hux grabbed ahold of his hair and pushed his head back down into the couch. 

Kylo knew what it was when he felt the paddle crack across his ass.

“FUCK!” Kylo shouted, kicking out at nothing. They had quite the collection of spanking implements— the one Hux was currently using was a firm wooden paddle, a step above a bare hand. It was gorgeously hand-crafted out of black walnut, gifted to them by a friend in the scene a few years back. Most importantly, hurt like hell.

Hux spanked him with the paddle for about a minute or two, Kylo squirming and kicking and losing his resolve to be quiet, whimpering and crying out at each hit. It was becoming almost unbearable. 

A few more hard spanks and Hux put the paddle aside. “Now,” he said, as calm as ever. “Do you want to try that again?” 

Kylo very nearly responded with a _“fuck you, Daddy,”_ but held his tongue. Angry as he was, he wasn’t feeling quite brave enough to risk Hux pulling out the leather strap. 

Instead, he clenched his jaw stubbornly, still not ready to give in. 

Hux clicked his tongue, picked the paddle up again, and went back to work on Kylo’s ass. Kylo kicked and screamed into the couch. 

“No! Ow—no! _STOP!_ _STOP IT!”_ He yelled in frustration, his voice cracking. 

A well-placed hit on the top of his thighs made him scream for real, and finally, he broke, wailing miserably, tears running down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m sorry, please, I didn’t mean—I didn’t—I’m so—” 

“ _Shh_ , shh now,” Hux whispered, as Kylo’s yells turned to sobs. He put the paddle aside once more, and rubbed his hand up and down Kylo’s back. “It’s okay. I promise.” 

Kylo sniffled, broken little sobs still escaping him. 

“Are you ready to answer now?”

“A-answer what?” Kylo asked meekly. 

“I want you to tell me why you lied to me.” 

Kylo took a breath and tried to talk, but only produced a strangled, blubbering cry. He cried more at his inability to answer, starting to run out of breath. 

Hux stroked his hair, which always had a calming effect on his boy. 

“Come now,” Hux whispered, as gently as he could. “Breathe for me, alright? Take your time. You can have a few minutes.”

Kylo spent a few minutes gathering his composure, breathing slowly like Daddy had taught him to. Hux retrieved a towel from the second cabinet drawer and held up Kylo’s head gently, placing it under his cheek to catch his tears. 

“I really didn’t mean to, I just—” Kylo sniffled miserably. “You had asked so many times already and I kept putting it off and forgetting and—I didn’t want you to get mad so I thought I could do it as soon as possible after that but it was Sunday and I got distracted and, and—” 

Hux kept stroking his back comfortingly, rubbing circles into his skin.

“You know I’ll never be mad at you for forgetting, Kylo. I just want you to tell the truth.”

“Are you mad at me now?” Kylo asked, meekly. 

“No, sweetheart. I’m just concerned. I can’t help you if you’re not honest with me, do you understand?” 

Kylo did, and that was the worst part. Hux helped him so much; his strict but patient guidance was the center of his life. Hux would sit down with him every week to plan out his schedule, set alarms and reminders on his phone, would even make food for him and made sure he didn’t forget to eat or take his meds. He listened to all of Kylo’s stupid rants and supported each spontaneous new hobby he’d acquire every few months. He never got angry when Kylo had a meltdown. He knew Kylo’s likes and dislikes, all his weird quirks, what made him laugh and what made him cry. And when Kylo needed it, he would take him over his knee and spank him until he was crying. 

It was far from a conventional relationship, but he was happier than he could ever remember being. And yet. 

Kylo never understood why someone like Hux would want to be with someone as dysfunctional as him. 

Kylo’s eyes filled with tears again and he could barely speak. “I don’t—I don’t wanna be a bad boy—” his voice cracked at the end as he dissolved into another fit of sobs. 

“You’re not bad, Kylo. We all make mistakes.” 

“You don’t,” Kylo accused. 

“Yes, I do. Daddy makes lots of mistakes. He just doesn’t tell you about them,” Hux said, bending down to kiss the back of Kylo’s head. 

Kylo huffed. 

“I’m going to give you the rest of your punishment now,” Hux said, picking up the paddle again. 

“You already paddled me!” Kylo protested, incredulous. 

“That was for talking back. I still haven’t punished you for lying.” 

Kylo sniffled, looking miserable. 

“If you don’t think you can take any more right now, we can do the rest tomorrow,” Hux offered. 

“No. Want it—all at once. Want it over with,” Kylo said, turning his face into the towel.

“Alright. We’re almost over, I promise. You’ll use your safe word if you need to, yes?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Good boy. You can scream and kick if you need to.”

That really shouldn’t have been as reassuring as it was. 

Hux brought the paddle down again and Kylo squirmed and moaned as the hits kept coming. They weren’t as hard as they had been in the beginning, but they were firm and consistent and felt like they would never end. He took Hux’s offer and screamed again, just because he could, thankful that Hux could afford a soundproof living room.

“Are you going to lie to Daddy again?” Hux asked, not slowing down.

“No! No, I promise, I won’t lie!” Kylo shrieked, kicking and twisting. 

“Good.” 

Another hard whap to the back of his thighs and Kylo broke. 

“NO, DADDY, _PLEASE!_ No more, please— _please_ ,” he begged 

Hux stopped for a few moments, letting Kylo catch his breath. 

“I’m going to give you five more and then we’re done, alright?” 

Kylo whimpered, but nodded. “Okay.”

“Count them for me.”

_Smack._

“One.” 

_Smack._

“Two.”

_Smack._

“T-three.”

_Smack._

“Four,” his voice wavering.

_Smack._

“FIVE!” Kylo howled, descending back into fitful sobs.

Hux put aside the paddle for the final time, and leaned down to kiss Kylo’s cheek, hand rubbing his shaking thighs. 

“Shh, shh, we’re all done now, baby boy. We’re all done. You took that so well,” he said softly.

“Daddy—” Kylo whined, weakly. He didn’t know what he was asking for. The tears kept coming like an automatic response, Kylo physically couldn’t stop crying. 

“Let it out. It’s alright. There we go. I love you. Daddy loves you.” 

It took a few minutes before Kylo was completely out of tears, and he laid there quietly, lightheaded and free. His face felt swollen, and the towel was damp underneath him. The stinging heat of his ass felt far away. Daddy’s hands felt good on his skin. 

Hux took a moment to assess the damage—Kylo’s buttocks and thighs were red all over with some nasty-looking purple bruises starting to develop. No broken skin, thankfully, Hux noted. 

He reached over to the drawer, retrieving a bottle of lotion. Kylo flinched when he felt the cold sensation on his ass, but relaxed when Hux’s steady hands gently smoothed it over his skin, cooling the heat of the fresh marks.

“How do you feel?”

Kylo blinked a few times. “I’m okay.” 

“That’s not what I asked, sweetheart,” Hux said, gently. 

Kylo swallowed. “I feel floaty.” He sniffled again, and hiccuped. “My whole face is all swollen from crying.” 

“Are you okay if I get up and get you some water?”

“ _No_ _!_ ” Kylo yelled automatically, reaching out behind him, slightly panicked. The idea of being left alone in this delicate in-between space frightened him. 

Hux caught his hand and held it against his back.

“I’m right here, I’m right here,” I’m not going anywhere. I promise,” Hux reassured him in a gentle, quiet voice. “Not going anywhere until you say so.” 

Kylo was quiet, but held onto Hux’s hand. 

A few minutes later, he spoke again. “I think—I think I’m okay now.” 

“Alright,” Hux said. “Can you sit up for me, darling?” 

With Hux’s help, he lifted himself off his lap and pulled his sweatpants back up, sitting back down on the couch. He cried out as the pain on his backside made itself known again.

“I know baby, I know,” Hux soothed, putting a hand on Kylo’s knee. “Are you still alright?”

Kylo nodded. 

“I’ll be right back. I promise,” Hux assured him, then headed towards the kitchen. Kylo resisted the urge to turn around and watch him. 

True to his word, Hux was back in less than a minute, holding a sippy cup of water, a wet towel, and a bowl of strawberries that he had prepared beforehand. 

He put the other items on the coffee table and sat down, approaching Kylo with the towel first. He wiped his face clean of the sweat, tears and snot that had accumulated. The damp towel was pleasantly warm against his face. 

“Drink for me?” Hux asked, handing him the sippy cup next. Kylo took several big sips. “There we go,” Hux praised, rubbing his leg. 

Hux handed him the bowl of strawberries next, but Kylo just stared at him with a pleading expression. 

“What is it, Kylo?” 

“—want Daddy,” he said, averting his eyes. 

“Daddy wants you to eat all your berries, and then we can lay down, alright?” 

Kylo’s displeasure was evident on his face. 

“Just a little bit? Here,” Hux put the bowl on his lap and scooted closer to him, leaning in and holding Kylo in his arms as best he could. It was awkward trying to spoon a man much bigger than himself, but he made it work as best he could. 

Kylo finished his berries quickly, then put the bowl on the coffee table. “I'm done.” 

“Good boy,” he kissed him on the cheek. “Bed sounds a lot nicer, doesn’t it? Can you stand?” 

Kylo nodded and stood, careening a little on unsteady feet. Hux kept a hand on his arm, helping him balance upright. 

“There we go,” Hux said, leading Kylo to the main bedroom while keeping a hand on the small of his back. The light was out, and Hux opted for the gentler glow of the bedside lamp.

Kylo crawled onto the bed, wincing as he laid on his back. Hux followed him, rolling onto his side and embracing Kylo. After a second thought, he reached for the folded-up blanket at the end of the bed and laid it over both of them. 

Kylo nearly melted as soon as Hux’s body was on top of his. His eyes closed and all the tension in his muscles left him. 

“Did you learn your lesson?” Hux asked, kissing Kylo on the cheek. Kylo felt for Hux’s hand under the covers and held it. He felt pleasantly tired, the catharsis of punishment having lifted a weight off of him. 

“Yes, Daddy." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0036/9049/6067/products/product-image-587794817_1024x1024.jpg?v=1571762985 (VERY IMPORTANT)

They laid in silence for a bit. 

“I went ahead and scheduled your appointment for next Wednesday, by the way,” Hux said.

“Oh. Thank you," Kylo yawned. 

Hux lightly rubbed circles on Kylo’s thigh under the blanket. 

“We haven’t had a session that intense in a while. Do you want to talk about it?” 

Kylo thought about it for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah. Um, before we do that, can you grab something from my room for me?” he asked, slightly embarrassed.

“Yes, what is it?” 

“Sharky? He’s on my bed, I think.” 

“Sharky” was a 4-foot-long, plush whale shark that Kylo had begged Hux to buy for him at the overpriced aquarium gift shop. Hux had never intended to be a sugar daddy, was certainly not rich enough for it, but found it incredibly hard to say no to Kylo sometimes. 

Hux sighed dramatically as he lifted the blanket and climbed off the bed. “The things I do for you,” he grumbled. Kylo grinned at him. 

Though Kylo often slept in what was technically Hux’s bedroom, he had his own space as well. It was something Hux prioritized when they were looking for an apartment to rent- he wanted to make sure Kylo had his own space to retreat to if he needed it. Additionally, Hux liked to keep his area neat, and Kylo, was, well. Messy.

Hux was lenient on that front, so long as he did his chores. He liked to reward Kylo for things like cleaning his room every week or making his bed every day. Kylo would never be completely organized, though, and Hux was alright with that. 

Sharky was indeed on Kylo’s bed, next to his laptop and headphones. Hux picked it up and carried it back to his bedroom. 

Kylo grinned when Hux handed him the oversized stuffed animal and held it close to his chest. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

“Of course,” Hux said, kissing him on the forehead. He climbed back into bed and under the blanket with Kylo. 

Kylo pulled Sharky under his head like a pillow. The soft, minky fabric felt nice against his cheek. “What did you want to talk about?”   
  
“Well,” Hux said, adjusting the pillow underneath him, “I noticed you were a bit more defiant than usual. We haven’t used the paddle in a good bit.” Hux’s tone wasn’t accusatory, simply observational. His foot traced Kylo’s shin up and down.

“You also cried a lot. I was a bit worried.” 

“I think I needed it,” Kylo said. “I feel better now.”

“How are you feeling, exactly?”

Kylo was silent for a moment, thinking. 

“Tired. I feel like there was a lot of pent-up tension I hadn’t noticed and it’s gone now.”

“How did you feel when you realized you were in trouble?”

Hux liked to do this after each session they had—talking through their emotions made it easier to identify what was working and what wasn’t. 

“Umm. Nervous. I can always kind of tell when I’m in trouble because of your voice, but I couldn’t remember what I had done this time. I was angry at myself for procrastinating and not just- doing what I told you I would do. And guilty.”

“What about when you were being punished?”

“Still mad at myself. And mad at you, kind of,” he admitted, sheepishly. “Because I was in the middle of a game and suddenly I was being punished. But mostly mad at myself.”

“It’s okay to be angry. But the problem wasn’t that you didn’t make your appointment, Kylo, it’s that you lied. If you had told the truth I would have sat down and helped you do it when I got home.”

Kylo shifted uncomfortably. 

“I’m tired of always screwing things up and being a burden," He said, quietly, "I didn’t want you to have to take responsibility for it.”

“Is that what this is about?” Hux’s voice was soft, gentle. 

Kylo shrugged. 

“I’m here to help you, Kylo. You’ll never be a burden to me. We’ve made it this far, haven’t we?”

“Why, though?”

“Why, what?”

“Why do you help me?” Kylo asked, quietly. 

“I don’t understand.” Hux sounded concerned. 

“You spend so much time on me- helping me study and organize and make schedules for myself and I don’t- I don’t do anything in return. I feel useless. I don’t know what you’re getting out of it.” The words came tumbling out, like they had been brewing for months, unspoken.

Hux was silent for several moments, letting his leg continue to trace up and down Kylo’s shin. 

“Do you know what my life was like before I met you?”

“Not really,” Kylo replied. He knew the basics, but Hux actively avoided speaking about his "past" as much as possible.

“Every day I would wake up at 6 AM, have a protein bar for breakfast, and commute an hour to a job I hated. I’d work 8 hours under my dad, whom I hated, commute an hour home, do nothing, and go to bed. I had nothing."

Hux had since quit his job and severed all ties with his father with Kylo’s support. Nowadays, he did mostly freelance architectural and modeling work, working from home. He made much less than he did before but considered it the best decision he had ever made. 

“Then I met you and I just... loved you. And I wanted to take care of you, I still do. The... nurturing side of me had been so repressed that I didn't even know it was there," he added, sounding almost embarrassed. Hux was often better at talking about Kylo's feelings than his own. 

He scooted a little closer and inter-tangled their legs. 

“I hope I'm not being presumptuous by saying you don’t live with me just because you want someone to help you make schedules and spank you. You saw something in me that no one else had seen in a long time. you’re a- ugh, I’m sorry, this sounds cheesy. You gave me something to look forward to every day.”

Kylo smiled. “That’s not cheesy. I feel the same way.”

Silence, for a moment.

“I'm still afraid of so many things, I'm still afraid to leave the apartment sometimes. You show me so many things I’d never know about, every new interest or hobby you have. I love how creative and curious you are, and I still get butterflies when I see you sometimes.” His voice was a bit softer. "Taking care of you is how I take care of myself, I guess." 

Kylo wiped a stray tear from Hux’s cheek and kissed him, then hugged him tightly. “Thank you,” Kylo whispered. “I love you so much.”

Hux nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

“And you’re right,” Kylo said, “I don’t just live with you because of—any of that. You make me happy too.” He swallowed a lump in his throat. “So many people said I was just lazy or stupid and you actually understand me. You listen to me, you care about my interests, I get so happy when I see you and I’m just. I’m just in love with you.”

Hux kissed him again, slow and soft and in-between sniffles. They kissed for several minutes, slowly getting more heated, and Kylo lifted Hux by the hips so that he was straddling him.

“I want you to fuck me,” Kylo said, breathless. 

“Not tonight, baby, I’m sorry. You’re too sore.”

Kylo groaned in annoyance. “I’m _fine.”_

“I’ll decide if you’re fine or not.” 

Kylo pouted. Hux’s possessive tone had only turned him on more, and yet he was being denied. 

Hux crawled off of Kylo so that he was on his side next to him. “Though, I suppose since you took your punishment so well,” he said, reaching a hand between Kylo’s legs and cupping his bulge, “I can give you a little reward.” 

Kylo exhaled deeply and spread his legs. 

“Scoot up for me a bit, darling?”

Kylo did as he was told, scooting up the best so that he was a bit more propped up by the pillows. Hux pulled down Kylo’s sweatpants and took out his half-hard cock, stroking up and down slowly. Kylo squirmed around a bit, unsure of what to do with his hands. He settled on laying them on his chest.

Hux felt Kylo’s dick stiffen, felt him trying not to buck underneath him.

“Does that feel good?” he asked, teasingly.

“Mhmm,” Kylo replied, eyes closed

“Use your words, darling.”

“Yes, Daddy, it feels good.” 

Hux smiled, watching his face. His eyes were closed and he was mostly quiet, his breathing occasionally hitching. Hux adored him. 

Kylo started to whimper almost silently and his fingers began to twitch, a sign that he was close to the edge. Hux slowed his hand down. he knew Kylo’s reactions well enough that he could make him come instantly or keep him on edge for hours, but right now he wanted it to last just a little longer. 

“Daddy,” Kylo whined, his eyes fluttering open. He looked at Hux pleadingly. 

“Mm?”

“You’re being mean.” 

“I’m sorry,” Hux chuckled, kissing him on the cheek. “You’re cute when you pout.” He sped his strokes up slightly and Kylo moaned in relief. 

About a minute more and Kylo’s breathing began to quicken and his thighs shook. Hux tightened his grip slightly and stroked faster.

“Daddy, I’m gonna- I’m close,” he gasped, his right hand reaching out to grab onto Hux’s shirt. 

“Come for me, darling,” Hux whispered.

Kylo gasped, bucking up into Hux’s hand as he came, his come spilling onto his t-shirt. 

“Good boy,” Hux whispered, stroking Kylo through it. “So good for me.” 

Once the strokes started to turn from pleasurable to uncomfortable, Hux withdrew his hand and kissed him again. Kylo grabbed his face and kissed him back passionately, Hux moaning a little into his mouth.

“Do you want me to—?” Kylo asked, placing a hand on Hux’s thigh. 

“Hux shook his head. "I’m alright. I like watching you more.” 

“If you say so,” Kylo whispered, pulling him in for another peck on the lips.

Kylo tugged at his t-shirt, and Hux pulled back so that Kylo could take it off and throw it on the floor. Hux winced but didn’t say anything. He could put it in the laundry later.

They laid back down and for several minutes, there was just the sound of quiet breathing between them.

“Hux?” Kylo asked, almost silently.

“Yes?” 

“What if I don’t get any better?” Kylo’s voice was small and uncertain. 

“What do you mean?”

“In a few years, I’ll still be. Forgetting everything. You’ve been helping me for a long time now and I still... I’m just worried you’re gonna get sick of me.” 

“Kylo,” Hux said, softly. “you’re always going to struggle with this stuff. it’s alright. We just find ways to make it easier for you to cope with.”

“I just wish I wasn’t like this, sometimes.”

“I understand. Trust me, I do.” 

Kylo sighed and turned his face into the pillow. “Stop being such a loving and caring boyfriend,” he groaned, muffled.

“Should I be your loving and caring daddy instead, then?” Hux teased.

Kylo turned red and pushed him away playfully. "You don't have to bring my daddy issues into this." 

"It’s a few years late for that, don’t you think? And besides, _your_ daddy issues?” Hux accused. “I thought we just finished discussing _my_ daddy issues.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help smiling. "I can't stand you.” 

Hux grinned and kissed him again. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stressed about TROS so I wrote something disgustingly sweet and self-indulgent instead because canon is fake and I can make kylo ren have adhd and a daddy kink if I want to
> 
> Again, lmk if you'd like to see more of this AU! I have a few different ideas for other snippets of their relationship, maybe a prequel showing how they met for example. If you have any suggestions or requests I'd love to hear them!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will include: More aftercare, including Kylo and Hux talking through the scene and discussing Kylo's anxieties, a little more background on their relationship, and an E rating.
> 
> boring disclaimer: I generally try to portray at least somewhat healthy BDSM dynamics but please don't take this as a perfect representation. 24/7 dom/sub relationships like this are rare and require a huge amount of trust and communication!
> 
> This is my first AU, please let me know if you'd like to see a prequel or more fics of this verse!
> 
> kylux twitter: @R2__Q5


End file.
